


Telephone

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hangs out with a mind-reading archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone

Gabriel's lounging on Sam's bed -- _again_ \-- flipping through a tabloid and gnawing on a Whatchamacallit. Sam's trying to research Elbaborpmis with no luck; from behind him, every flick of the page or crackle of the candy bar wrapper seems to echo in his brain. He's hyper aware of Gabriel's presence, in the way he always is these days since Gabriel started showing up in his jerk-off fantasies. Gabriel spread-eagle on the bed, Sam's mouth on his cock. Gabriel with his face in the mattress, his ass tantalizing high as Sam fucks him. Gabriel on his knees, his--

Gabriel clears his throat, and Sam flushes.

"So," Gabriel says conversationally as he crumples his candy bar wrapper and tosses it unerringly in the direction of the trashcan. "How 'bout we try all three?"

Sam concentrates intently on his laptop. "I'm sorry?"

Gabriel gets off the bed and moves behind Sam. "I said," he repeats distinctly in Sam's ear, "How about we try all three?" He thwaps Sam on the head with the rolled-up tabloid.

Sam tilts his head back. "Ow," he complains, and then with an attempt at dignity, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gabriel exhales noisily, as if Sam is the dumbest student in the class, and taps a finger to his temple. "Mind-reading angel, remember?"

If Sam was flushed before, now he's on fire. "I'm not responsible for what goes on in my mind." He backpedals. "I mean... it's rude to read people's minds."

Gabriel drops the newspaper and puts his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Kid, I couldn't _not_ read your mind, you were thinking so loud. And pornographically. I'm flattered."

He's rubbing Sam's shoulders, easing out the knots of tension there, and Sam can't help but think it's unfair to have someone touching you who can read your thoughts, who can read exactly how good something feels.

Holy shit, he really is the dumbest student in the class.

_Harder_, he thinks, and Gabriel complies, working his thumb into the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder. It hurts, but it's the good kind of pain, the one that lights up your senses and sends a shiver down your spine.

_Kiss me_, Sam thinks, and God hasn't he been thinking about that for a long time so he's a little nervous as to whether the reality can possibly live up to his imagination, and then Gabriel has pulled back his chair with that unworldly strength and slithered into Sam's lap and is pressing his lips to Sam's.

Gabriel tastes like peanut butter and caramel and chocolate, and it's not at all unpleasant if you like that sort of thing, which Sam discovers he does. Gabriel's tongue dips into his mouth, licking into him, and then there's teeth and _damn_ Gabriel's good at this because Sam is getting hard just from the thought of Gabriel's tongue and teeth and lips doing their thing on other parts of his body.

Gabriel smothers a laugh against Sam's mouth. "Slow down, cowboy. We've got all the time in the world."

They kiss for ages. Sam is embarrassed at the breathy, needy noises that Gabriel seems to draw out of him, but Gabriel just slides a hand to Sam's neck and pulls him in further. Sam's drowning, every point of contact between his body and Gabriel's pushing him into a haze of want and need.

"Do you want me?" Gabriel murmurs, though Sam's body and mind have already supplied the answer.

"You know I do," Sam replies, bucking his hips as Gabriel moves a hand down to cup his erection. "Is that why you've been hanging around all the time? Just to drive me crazy?"

Gabriel's fingers are working the button of Sam's jeans, and then his fingers are inside and Sam draws in a ragged breath at the touch of skin on skin. "I've been waiting for you to man up," Gabriel teases. He slides down the length of Sam's body, ending up on his knees at Sam's lap. The first touch of his lips on Sam's cock is like an electric jolt up Sam's spine, and he moans.

"I've been thinking about you," Sam admits. "Picturing this."

"You've been calling me," Gabriel responds, before dipping his head down to swallow Sam's cock. He twirls his tongue over Sam's slit, his teeth skimming the head of Sam's erection, fingers at Sam's balls cupping them in his hand. Sam grunts as Gabriel hollows his cheeks, fighting not to jerk his cock into Gabriel's mouth, but Gabriel just grins and pumps the shaft, and then Sam's coming with a long, pained moan. He pants, as if Gabriel hasn't been doing all the work, and tries to gather himself.

"Don't," Gabriel says, raising himself back up and leaning in to kiss Sam thoroughly. "I like the debauched look on you."

Sam wonders if he's ever going to have a private thought to himself again.

"Hey," Gabriel protests. "I only listen when it involves me. Or candy." He kisses Sam's forehead. "Seriously, sometimes you just _project_."

Sam feels a flush of horror. "Can Cas hear me?"

Gabriel flops on the bed, pinwheeled on the ugly bedspread. "Why, have you been having naughty fantasies about him too?" He rises up on one elbow and waggles an eyebrow. "Because we can invite him, if you want."

"Seriously Gabriel," Sam says, buttoning his jeans uncomfortably. "How does this work, exactly?"

Gabriel spins a finger around his admittedly attractive face. "Hello -- archangel. Plus, as a Trickster it's my specialty to get into people's heads." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I've spent more time in your head than anyone else's. Maybe that's why when you started calling for me I heard you." He shrugs. "Or maybe the wood you've been sporting whenever I'm in the room was a big clue."

Sam throws himself on the bed beside Gabriel and groans. "So everybody knows about my big gay crush on you?"

"As opposed to Dean's big gay crush on my brother? Please," Gabriel snorts. "At least I'm willing to do something about it. Speaking of which, ready for round two?"

Sam tilts his head. "Round two?"

"I believe it had something to do with your mouth on my dick," Gabriel says smugly. "We can make the rest up from there." He snaps his fingers, and their clothes have disappeared. He lies back on the bed, making himself comfortable, and then draws a face at the itchy bedspread and snaps his fingers again, replacing the sheets and cover with something that feels like it costs more than it would to rent the entire motel.

"Read my mind," Gabriel tells Sam.

Sam does his best. It's not that hard, given that Gabriel is as bossy in bed as he is in everything else. Gabriel's fingers are threaded through Sam's hair as Sam licks his cock, and he tugs when Sam hits just the right spot. He fucks Sam's mouth, pushing harder and deeper than Sam can imagine handling but he does, and Sam can't help but wonder if there's some angelic magic at work. He works a finger down, back to Gabriel's ass, and crooks in just as Gabriel thrusts again, and it's not long before Gabriel is shuddering beneath him. Sam spits out a mouthful of come onto the fancy new sheets.

"Hey," Gabriel says lazily, "You're paying for those."

Sam snorts. He's edges his finger out of Gabriel and snaps like his favorite archangel. "Lube?" A bottle appears obediently, and Sam slathers some on his cock.

_Can I fuck you_, he thinks, and Gabriel turns over, ass in the air just like Sam pictured it.

"Do it," Gabriel says, his voice heavy with want, and Sam slides a slippery finger into Gabriel, opening him up carefully. One becomes two, two becomes three, and Gabriel is whimpering beneath him, his dick already hard again. Sam chalks it up to angelic staying power, but Gabriel looks back at him. "You do this to me, Sam." Gabriel's lips are flushed where he's bitten them, and there's sweat on his brow. "You, Sam."

Sam's achingly hard now, and he prays that he's not going too fast but once he starts to enter Gabriel he can't stop until he's fully sheathed, balls on Gabriel's ass, and he manages a strangled, "Ready?" before he thrusts the first time. God, it's hot and tight and Gabriel feels like a furnace beneath him, drawing him in deeper and longer with each movement, until Sam feels like there's no space between them, no difference between in and out, just one drawn out movement of head-spinning pleasure. He wraps a hand around Gabriel's erection and pumps as best he can, sloppy because of his shaking hands, but then Gabriel's hips are stuttering beneath his and he's coming onto the sheets and Sam can't stop the drawn-out wail that accompanies his own release.

They collapse together, and Sam pulls Gabriel against him, oblivious to the mess of sweat and come until Gabriel snaps his fingers and it disappears. Gabriel pulls up the comforter over their cooling bodies, and snuggles into Sam's embrace. "I am not a little spoon," Gabriel complains, and Sam laughs.

"I wasn't even thinking it."

"You were about to."

Sam throws his leg over Gabriel's, because the archangel is the little spoon whether he wants to admit it or not, and chuckles, "So now you can tell what I'm going to think before I think it?" He's tired, and it comes accompanied with a yawn.

"That's just the way I roll," Gabriel says. He puts his hand over Sam's where it lays on his chest. "Get some sleep, Winchester. You're going to need it."

"Trouble?" Sam asks sleepily.

"I'm not done playing with you yet. There's that dream you had about the chocolate syrup..."

Sam groans. "Boundaries," he complains. "We need boundaries."

But the chocolate syrup thing wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
